


The Kiss/Kill Conundrum

by kailogan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mark Getting Mad, Pranks, Referenced JohnTen, Romantic Tension, donghyuck being a little shit, kinda cracky tbh, thoughts of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailogan/pseuds/kailogan
Summary: The only thing Mark might want to do more than kill Donghyuck, is kiss him.Alternatively, Mark has a lot of feelings and Donghyuck is both annoying and annoyingly pretty.





	The Kiss/Kill Conundrum

The only thing Mark might want to do more than kill Donghyuck, is kiss him. 

He’d always heard that there was a thin line between love and hate (which had always seemed crazy in his opinion, like saying there was a thin line between light and dark, you can’t say that opposites are similar, that literally stops them being opposites) but, he only began to believe it when he was listening to Donghyuck speak. The younger had a way of talking, too loud and biting, insults on the back of every phrase, that made Mark’s blood boil with anger (and attraction but sue him, Donghyuck had such a nice mouth). 

Mark blushed more these days, a fact that certainly hadn’t gone unnoticed by his group members (alternatively named, his personal bullies). Yuta, specifically, had taken to wolf-whistling whenever Donghyuck left Mark in a puddle of murderous rage/deep embarrassment. His only blessing was that Donghyuck paid so little attention to his surroundings that he didn’t notice. 

**(one two seven)**

“Oppa! Stop! I’m sensitive,” Donghyuck yelped, voice high-pitched and worming it’s way into Mark’s ear canal like some kind of stinging insect. Donghyuck had taken to calling Mark by the honorific ever since the time the boy had crossdressed and observed Mark’s spluttering, awestruck reaction. It had been one of worse days in Mark’s life but, at least he had seen Donghyuck’s legs against the dress’ soft, red fabric. 

“Don’t call me that!” he growled, knocking Donghyuck’s flailing arms to the side to fully pin him to the floor. Donghyuck wasn’t very good at wrestling, but his flexibility was enough to worm out of Mark’s grip if he ever caught him. 

“Alright kids, break it up,” Jaehyun intervened, gripping the back of Mark’s shirt. He pulled the rapper up and off the other with surprising strength. 

“Please, just let me knock him out,” Mark begged, struggling to get back to beating Donghyuck’s ass. The younger singer was rolled up into a ball on the floor, practically sobbing with laughter. 

Mark wished those cries could be of pain (or possibly pleasure? At this point, Mark was starting to think he was harbouring some sadistic tendencies). 

Jaehyun didn’t reply, simply pushing Mark out of his and Donghyuck’s bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind him. The wood wasn’t thick enough to block out Donghyuck’s wails of glee (he should really thank Mark if the rapper did end up murdering him, he was missing out on a successful career as a poltergeist). 

Mark felt the stares of Taeyong, Johnny and Doyoung against his back. With the absence of Donghyuck actually in view, the red haze around Mark’s vision started to fade. He turned his hyungs with a desolate expression. Taeyong and Johnny had the decency to at least look sympathetic, whilst Doyoung smirked in amusement. Mark’s patience had run about as thin as a piece of tissue paper. He turned on his heel without saying a word, slamming the door to his room loud enough to rattle the hinges. 

**(one two seven)**

Mark was really starting to miss U’s promotion period. It had been such a welcome break from his _feelings_. At least here there was Taeyong to support him, with Dream he had four more troublesome and disrespectful dongseangs to handle (Jeno really was his saving grace those days, that boy’s smile could lift the mood of even the bitterest of people). 

“You know,” started Johnny in english, “you’re really just mad at yourself. You shouldn't take it out on him, even if he is annoying sometimes,”. 

“Sometimes?!” Mark said incredulously. Johnny just rolled his eyes. 

“Are you four? He’s not the pretty girl sitting beside you in kindergarten, so stop pulling his pigtails.” 

“That’s a toxic ideal that teaches girls to associate aggression with affection and it perpetuates domestic violence, is that what you want Mark?” Ten settles onto the practise room’s sofa beside Johnny. His shirt is sticking to his skin with sweat and Mark is disgusted by the way Johnny doesn't even care, pulling the Thai boy almost into his lap. 

“I like you a lot less now you started reading those feminist pamphlets, hyung.” 

“I think it’s sexy, everyone loves an intellectual,” Johnny protested, looking at Ten with a sickly sweet expression. Mark felt nauseous. 

“You both disgust me,” he spat, curling up into himself and groaning. 

“Look, everyone can see you want to suck face with him. Stop being such an idiot and just tell him how you feel,” Johnny insisted. 

“The only feelings I have for him,” Mark said, sitting up to face the two defiantly, “are ones of righteous and undying anger,” he finished. Johnny frowned at him sympathetically and Ten looked like he was about to burst out laughing. Mark didn't need this. He did need to practise, so he got up and walked to the centre of the room, ready to dance his (many) feelings away. 

**(one two seven)**

It came to a head when Donghyuck put itching powder in Mark’s underwear drawer. 

“Come on, hyung! It’s a classic,” Donghyuck protested, crouching on the opposite side of Mark’s bed, taking mirroring steps to Mark so to keep the furniture between them. 

“I swear to god, I hate you so much,” Mark all but growled, the itching feeling around his nether regions only fuelling his burning rage. 

“No you don’t~” Donghyuck sing-songed. 

“Yes I do,” shouted Mark. 

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do!” 

“No you don’t,” Donhyuck dragged out the syllables, ending on a falsetto. 

“Yes I do!” Mark yelled.

“Yes you do.”

“NO I DON’T!” Mark screamed, face going red with fury. 

Silence fell. Donghyuck looked at Mark with the smuggest expression that the rapper thought he might have ever seen. His eyes were sparkling and his cheeks flushed. He looked so happy, brimming with excitement at his victory. Donghyuck looked so adorable that Mark’s heart was melting and his blood pressure was shooting upwards. The prettier he found Donghyuck, the angrier he became. 

“You asshole,” he muttered, before vaulting over the bed and tackling the younger to the floor. 

They struggled. Mark tried to get a hold on Dongyuck’s wrists, but the singer writhed beneath him, kicking out his legs and always slipping out from Mark’s grasp. Their breath mixed together as they panted, limbs knocking against one another until Donghyuck hooked his leg over Mark, spinning them both so that the younger was sitting on top of him. 

Mark felt a little like he’d been pushed underwater, his airways blocked and his body crushed under the weight of Donghyuck. His gasped for breath, hearing Donghyuck’s laughter echo in his ears before…

He was being kissed. Donghyuck’s lips were pressed tightly over his own, moving tentatively. Donghyuck didn't kiss like he talked, like he teased, like he moved. No, he kissed like he sang. Smooth and soft and powerful, with the ability to tug on heartstrings. Mark certainly felt that his own were being significantly tugged, his internal organs tearing themselves apart as blood rushed to his face. 

When he pulled away, leaving Mark frozen in shock with his lips still pursed, Donghyuck looked down at him with an expression Mark didn’t often see on the younger’s face; fear. Mark thought he still looked cute, even with his wide eyes and quivering lower lip. 

“I’m sorry, I-“ Donghyuck backed away hurriedly, placing his weight on his hands to lift himself up and off Mark as he began his apology. Mark didn’t let him finish, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him back down into another kiss. 

**(one two seven)**  

“Should I cancel that order of knives you wanted, hyung?” Jeno asked Mark at their wrap party for recording. All the active and non-active members of NCT were attending so, Mark and Donghyuck had thought it a good time to reveal their relationship (If you could call ‘making out whenever possible for the last two weeks’ a relationship, which Mark certainly did). 

“Hmm?” Mark asked, not hearing well over the raucous sound of sixteen other people. He could vaguely make out Taeyong’s squealing voice (signalling that he was either very drunk or very embarrassed) and Doyoung’s low-pitched laughed on the other side of the room. 

“Now that you’ve decided you’d rather get busy _with_ Haechan than get busy murdering him,” Jeno said, smiling broadly and just generally being a sunshine. “Would you like me to cancel the delivery of knives you ordered?”

Mark contemplated this for a moment, watching as Donghyuck stood, talking animatedly to Jaemin and Chenle. He was wearing one of Mark’s old sweaters and the sleeves were long enough to cover his hands. 

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ll be needing them,” he said quietly, prompting Jeno’s smile to grow (impossibly) larger. 

“Maybe keep them coming anyway, hyung,” offered Jisung with a smirk, “Just in case he cheats on you,” the maknae laughed. 

Mark reached out to smack the boy’s arm but was distracted when Donghyuck looked up and met his eyes. In seconds, the singer’s face morphed in a bright, toothy smile that made Mark’s heart feel like it had been liquidised. His eyes sparkled with happiness as he beckoned Mark over.

**(one two seven)**

It’s true what they say about love and hate. It may not make sense, but Mark was done with being logical. From now on, he was focussing on being happy.

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this?? is it good?? what was the point?? 
> 
> anyways hope you enjoyed my smol boys, i cannot believe i keep writing about them


End file.
